The present invention relates to drones, and more particularly to using drones for helping for users assembling objects.
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Drones (also called “unmanned aerial systems”) are becoming ubiquitous. Computerized flight control systems, multi-rotor technology, and inexpensive systems have allowed drones to penetrate many markets. New drones may have fly-by-wire implementations, which means they can basically pilot themselves, especially when equipped with GPS, optical flow, and other guidance systems.
It is expected that the civilian drone industry could generate upwards of many billions over the next decade, and sales of global consumer drones have grown from nearly zero several years ago to $1.6 billion globally.
In the consumer space, many of the drones are used as toys. Drones in the commercial space are used for surveillance, aerial photography, and mapping. Other uses have been proposed, such as delivery of packages from retailers to consumers. However, drones could be of more use to people.